


16 Hours

by kalika_999



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hospitals, Love, M/M, Regret, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been waiting 16 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16 Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpangledBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some Legends Are Told](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886231) by [StarSpangledBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky). 



> So this is for StarSpangledBucky
> 
> We were having a night discussion of what ifs that could happen in her story Some Legends Are Told and I have some weird spirit animal bond with this story that I cant honestly shake off if I wanted to. Anyway we discussed stuff, the main thing sticking to my mind being Bucky being a self destructive little fuck and Steve regretting things. Pretty much Bucky being rejected and him going on a drug fueled bender and OD'ing and Steve taking him to the hospital. Its a conversation that may or may not happen but in my head it happened so I wrote a little bit of the hospital. 
> 
> Its also based off this gif set on Tumblr.  
> http://kalika999.tumblr.com/post/126174184130/sebkisses-the-one-where-bucky-gets-slightly
> 
> I basically wrote this off pure emotion so sorry if this doesnt make a lick of sense.

**16 hours.**

**It had been 16 hours.**

He looked at the clock and it was still _16 hours_. 

The soft hum of the machines droned on, a heart monitor kept a steady rate. His own heart skipped a moment if it went off course but only for a moment. He swept a hand through his short blond hair, palming it incessantly, almost with a nervousness staring at the body lain out in the bed. 

_He looked so small, **so tiny.**_

Tubes ran everywhere, some he couldn’t track, some he could. Eyes darkened by last night but asleep and still. Skin so white, so pale but his lips. Those soft ruby gentle _‘when they chose to be’_ lips. He never had forgotten them. They were always on his mind. He always remembered how they tasted and how they felt against his. Nasal cannula paused at his nose just incase and he looked so calm and so _quiet._

There was nothing to worry him now, the soft glow of the overhead light made everything seem as if nothing happened. No, nothing else would happen. He was here, always now for _him._ It was always just for _him._

Steve reached his hand out, the rough pads of his fingertips feeling out his amour’s skin, grazing the fine hairs along the back of his hand. He felt the twitch of his index, Steve’s heart freezing, his eyes darting to his face but nothing else, no other movement and so he proceeded; exploring and mapping every detail on that hand with earnest.  
_He would remember every little detail of his Icarus._

Steve’s digits crossed along the back of his hand feeling out bone and tendon, blue eyes sweeping along his porcelain skin. He paused at his ulna, those fingers curling slightly. Steve’s breath softly hitched. 

He looked at him, bluest of eyes Steve had ever seen. He held his breath, he was too afraid he was about to wake up from his dream. Wake up in his empty bed in the cold darkness with nothing to hold on to. Living in a world where his entire being was gone. Where Bucky was _gone_ , and would never be coming back. 

His eyes welled with tears, he wouldn’t and **could not** live in that world. He would later tell Bucky how much he was his world and to never leave him.

Those blue eyes stared at him. He could see forever in them, he wanted to be **forever** in them. He felt a single tear escape him, silently cursing to himself. He didn’t want to cry, no not here. The strangest thing happened though, those pale ruby red lips moved, they _smiled_ for him. Steve choked back his tears. His sad features fumbling his own smile, his heart picking up its pace as fragile delicate fingers moved beneath his heavy hand. He felt him grasp his, a gentle weak squeeze possibly to calm him but Steve only felt his heart race faster. That smile haunted him. Spoke to him as if all was forgiven, as if all was forgotten though Steve did not understand why. 

_“Steve..”_

Steve tried to breathe, his mind was a blur. Emotions seared, his face flushing red. His body _ached_ and screamed to say something. He parted his lips but silence came, his throat tightened and restrained. Only more tears fell, he only cupped that small weak hand with both of his, bringing it to his lips. He would kiss him along his fingertips, along each finger, against his palm. His nose brushed along his warm skin. He wouldn’t ever let him go. Delicate fingers grazed his skin, caressed Steve’s cheek with endearing affection, those haunting eyes watching him. That smile continued, no flicker of hesitation. Steve closed his eyes, welled tears falling along his cheeks, those fingers catching some, his own hands brushing along Bucky’s soft skin, apprehensive fingers sliding down his arm.

_“Steve..”_ he moaned softly. 

Steve flushed, knowing it wasn’t meant _that_ way but Bucky had that power, had that **knack** as tired and shaky as he was he still had that ability to make Steve _want._ He opened his eyes, his own blue eyes peering at him, a thumb brushing over Steve’s cheekbone wiping what he could of his tears.

_“Bucky.”_

Steve scooted his chair as close as he could to the bed, his elbows resting on the thin mattress both his hands caging around Bucky’s one hand, the blond’s head tilting slightly.

_“How are you feeling?”_

Bucky’s eyes flickered closed momentarily then opened again,  
_“S’ok, tired though. Going to sleep again..”_

His voice barely rose over a hoarse whisper but it was beautiful to Steve, ghosting his fingers along his pale cool forehead. He touched Bucky’s chocolate locks lightly, afraid of disturbing him; soft and sleek hair running between his course fingers. 

_“Steve..”_

He almost felt startled, staring at eyes closed but that smile was there. It hadn’t left yet, he didn’t realize he was still awake. The blond paused watching a flick of Bucky’s tongue run over his chapped lips tiredly then return back into his mouth.

_“Don't..don’t leave..okay?”_

Steve’s face fell as did the tears he didn’t know he had left. His brows knit together, pulling his tired body up from the chair, his lips pressing against his beloved’s temperate forehead. They lingered there, his hand entwining with wiry fingers a hum escaping Bucky.

_“I'm with you 'til the end of the line.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it wasn't so bad. 
> 
> Hey your birthday is coming up, well if this isnt a soggy napkin then Happy Birthday! lol ಠ_ಠ;;


End file.
